


Resolution

by paldinlover15



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, M/M, Minor Klance, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Resolutions, Not really an AU but Lotor isnt there but Romelle is idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paldinlover15/pseuds/paldinlover15
Summary: “So, wanna play darts or something?” He asked, getting to his feet and offering her his hand. She pushed away the thought to a folder in her brain labeled “Things Pidge will never acknowledge for the sake of her sanity and everyone else’s,” to favor the current situation, and blushed at the thought that he was offering her to hold hands. She was crestfallen when she realized he was offering her a hand to get up from the couch. Still, she gladly took it, and maybe she was just imagining, hoping, but she felt as if his hand lingered on hers.She ignored it though, and she finally had to break away from him, an instead took to amping herself up to demolish Hunk at this game.





	Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are 21+, and i said this already but its not really an AU, but theyre not on their way to earth sooo. Just enjoy :)

Pidge was microseconds away from ripping her hair out as she scribbled out her previous New Year’s Resolution and rewrote it again, and again, and why the hell is this so hard? She held the white card in her hand, contemplating what to write. She took a break to survey her previous Resolutions, sighing as she scanned her eyes over the sentences.  
• Spend less time on electronics. That would never happen  
• Convince Hunk on the merits of double modulation. Nope, he is way too stubborn. Headstrong. Brave. Kind. He’s… mmm.  
• Reveal feelings for. Nope. No. No way. Nadda, no, bad idea.  
• Get over crush on . Not fair, that’s way too hard  
She was interrupted by Hunk, who sat next to her on the couch. The whole group was relaxing in the lounge room, celebrating New Years. There were traditional Altean decorations hung up in the room, with some Earth decorations the team made scattered in as well. But by far the most important was the large electrical clock backed up to the wall at the back of the room, tall enough for everyone to look up at.  
The party was devised just a week ago when Lance offhandedly mentioned that it would be fun to celebrate, when everyone was wiped out after their Christmas party (There was a lot of booze.) Hunk remembered, being the kind soul he is, took Lance’s suggestion to heart, organized the party with the help of Coran and herself included. She and Hunk had built the clock together, after a long process of trial and error. Pidge was fine with that though, she got to spend time with Hunk, uninterrupted for a whole week. She remembered fondly sitting atop Hunk’s shoulders as he helped her reach the circuit board and the distinct honey aroma to his hair and his smug smirk when they fixed a wiring issue, his lips curving upwards, his cute lips, his very kissable li-   
Whoa! Ok, were not going there. Let’s think of something else, something not distracting and not very, very attractive,  
It currently read 9:07 PM in bright, bold text on display to the team. The party had started to get into a more ‘fraternity-party’ like feel to it, with Lance and Keith already shot gunning some beers. Allura and Shiro silently sipped on their martini-like drinks, but Pidge knew from experience that it wouldn’t take them long to get into the swing of things. Kroila and Romelle sat in a corner, seemingly confused with these so-called ‘Earth Rituals.’ Coran was DJ-ing, and was surprisingly good at it, playing a mix of ‘traditional Altean songs’ which were a surprisingly pleasant mix of soothing classical music and techno.  
Everyone was required to put his or her resolution on a card and put that on the Resolution Board, near the New Year clock/timer. Most of them were pretty tame, like Shiro’s “Read more (:” with a “):” next to it, curtesy of Lance, and Keith’s “Try harder,” with a “(;” next to it, also by Lance. There were some odd ones sprinkled in though, like Coran’s “Wrestle a Weblum,” and Romelle’s “Master all five elements.” She didn’t elaborate, and everyone else was afraid for her to do so.  
Still, her favorite’s was Hunk’s, “Make one person smile a day! (: .” It just made her smile and flush whenever she read over it again, it was just… cute? Charming? Whatever it was, it just made her want to frame it in her room and keep it forever.  
So she sat there, and kept trying to think of something like Hunk’s. Something cute or funny or… something he would enjoy? Why was she thinking of him, when this was her resolution? She didn’t like this feeling, and she couldn’t place it either. It was like adoration, or respect, or like a connection between family but stronger. She didn’t like how she would always blush if he got near her or how her stomach would flutter when brushed up against her arm accidently.  
She was saved from the swirling vortex of confusion that was her mind by Hunk, who tapped her on the shoulder and back into reality.  
“You okay?” He asked, smiling as he looked at her. She felt like glass, she felt transparent, as if he could see right through her and could shatter her with a gentle touch.  
“Yeah,” She lied, her heart hammering away in her chest as she stared into his coffee colored eyes.  
They both sat there, and Pidge acknowledged that if she leaned forward a foot she could put her lips on his. She wondered how they would feel. They looked soft, but would he kiss like how he felt, gentle on the outside, but firm underneath? Could they be rough and calloused like his mechanic hands, or from kissing other people? She didn’t like that thought, so she focused on her fantas- thought! She had seen him take charge, like at the Omega Shield, and it was… intoxicating. She liked him, was so proud of how much he developed. He used to be afraid of sticking or treading on people shoes… but now he was so brave and strong, in every sense of the word, and so smart, and… everything. She…  
Loved him?  
“So, wanna play darts or something?” He asked, getting to his feet and offering her his hand. She pushed away the thought to a folder in her brain labeled “Things Pidge will never acknowledge for the sake of her sanity and everyone else’s,” to favor the current situation, and blushed at the thought that he was offering her to hold hands. She was crestfallen when she realized he was offering her a hand to get up from the couch. Still, she gladly took it, and maybe she was just imagining, hoping, but she felt as if his hand lingered on hers.  
She ignored it though, and she finally had to break away from him, an instead took to amping herself up to demolish Hunk at this game.

By the time they had finished their 3rd game, she and Hunk were a little more than tipsy, but they weren’t anything compared to Kroila and Allura, who both had taken an unexpected turn and were currently engaged in a drinking battle, with others egging them on and picking sides. Coran had put the DJ on shuffle, and although it was odd to see him drunk, it was even weirder seeing him give one of the mice a soda and booze shower.  
She was feeling good, a pleasant buzz, maybe more than a buzz, and very confident, so she tugged on Hunks hand.   
He looked to her with a confused smile, cheeks red as he looked down at her, and she vaguely thought about how cute his dimples were. She dismissed the thought and dragged him away an out of the room.

She woke up with a throbbing headache, like an entire construction site jackhammering her cerebrum. She vaguely acknowledged a warmness next to her, but dismissed it in the favor of sleep. It became more noticeable when it started to shift, and she inhaled sharply in surprise when the figure turned over and revealed themselves as Hunk.  
It took less than a second for her cheeks to heat up as she looked down and, thank god, they were both fully dresses. Still, it didn’t help that their legs were completely enter tangled together, a symphony or white and caramel skin, both scarred.  
She noticed the legs moving as he stirred, and looked up at him as he drowsily opened his eyes. She saw his pupils dilate as he became aware of his setting, and she could see the horror on his face as he panicked, and normally she would laugh, if it weren’t for the fact she was in the exact same situation.  
“Um…” They both said in unison, as they scooted away from each other. She backed up to the wall, as he went so far that he fell of the bed. He landed with an ‘oof’ and Pidge rolled over to look over the edge of the bed. He stared blankly at her, and she stared blankly at him.  
“Hey, Pidge?” He asked, as he focused on her and sat up as he continued to sit on the floor as she continued to lay on her stomach, and now they were eye level, such a rare thing in their relationship, and dammit, she is blushing really hard at her use of the word ‘relationship.’  
“Yeah?” She responded blankly, staring into his eyes.  
“I, um, I like you,” He said, licking his lips anxiously, waiting desperately for an answer, clear on his face.  
She took the innocent approach, inching closer towards him slowly. “I like you too, Hunk.”  
He gave a weak smile and inched towards her as well, moving so close to her she could feel his body heat.  
“Pidge, I-,” His breath hitched, as he brought his forehead to hers, closing his eyes before staring back into her eyes with a ferocity and passion she had never seen before.  
“Pidge I love you.”  
She gasped silently, her mouth slightly agape as she struggled to form words that could convey how much she like- how much she loved him.  
“I love you too Hunk,” she said quietly. It was barely a second before her lips met with his, her compassion and yearning for love meeting his. It felt as if two atoms destined to be together finally bonded, or two stars that collided after being destined to be together, millions of years before they were born. She could feel him, not just physically with his gentle but firm lips that were as soft as velvet, and his calloused mechanic hands pressing gently on her neck, but on a mental level, she could feel every thought and he could feel hers, they were one conscious.  
After what seemed like an eternity, they finally broke apart, glowing and smiling, as she put her forehead on his.  
“Soo…” She muttered, grinning wildly.  
“Soo…?” He responded weakly. They both cracked up, and she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him in for another.  
Needless to say, they didn’t leave for a while.

Pidge tiptoed quietly to the lounge room where everyone else had passed out, looking past her semi-conscious teammates for her communicator.  
After a minute of searching, she finally found it, under the tangled bodies of a drunk Keith and Lance. As she left, she looked by the New Year’s Clock to the Resolution board and her empty spot. Smiling, she grabbed the nearest pen and empty card, wrote her resolution, and went back to Hunks room.

As Lance awoke in his stupor state, pecking Keith on the forehead as he untangled himself from him to walk to the kitchen for some water and Tylenol. A new card on the resolution board caught his attention, and he paused to read it as he leaned on the large clock. He leaned in closer.  
It was Pidge’s. It read,  
“Get to know Hunk better <3 ;)”  
“That’s cool,” he muttered as he exited the room.  
He ran back in, screaming  
“HOLY FUCK!”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo if you like it, comment if you salivated over it as if it were the flayed corpse of god himself :)


End file.
